Coming In Late
by Gloomiebunny009
Summary: Izumo comes home late after a bad day waking Rin up in the process.


Coming in Late

He flew up into the air as she flopped down face first onto their bed with a grunt, clearly not caring if she woke him up. Rin sat up after that glancing down at Izumo as if she was crazy...well sort of. The half-demon was still more half asleep than actual angry which was turning into worry. Rubbing his eyes with a yawn he pushed Izumo onto her back who promptly covered her face with her hands.

"What happened?" he asked bringing his knees up to lean his arms against.

"Just work..." she answered rubbing her temples.

"It's not just work," he grunted shaking his head. "What happened?"

Izumo was silent for a moment her mind briefly wondering if she should exactly tell him her entire day or not. He could easily tell her every minute detail of his day if she let him while she could just say it was good when it really wasn't. Today was one of those days but for some reason it felt like it had to come out...which she promptly pushed down. While ten times better than what she was in high school Izumo still had problems telling people things even if one of those said people was her boyfriend.

Not only that they had the same job since they were both exorcist so explaining her day would be useless since he probably had the same experience. Fighting demons on a daily basis sort of dampens the whole "cool" thing about it. It eventually just becomes a job in the end, which was where Izumo was at personally. Rin on the other hand experienced every day like a new adventure but that was just how he was, and she didn't mind it one bit. Kept things fun and interesting after all.

"Nothing happened," she sighed letting her arms dropped to her sides on the bed. "It was fine."

Rin glanced down at her expression before letting his legs lay down flat and rolled right on top of the woman next to him.

"What the hell!? Rin! Get off you idiot!" she yelped pushing against him. "You're suffocating me!"

A sleepy grin spread across his lips as he shook his head. "Nope, not getting off until you tell me how your day was. You came in late and made me fly into the air because of how you flopped down. Something is wrong obviously."

"I told you it was fine!" she yelled pushing against him. "Get off of me you're too damn heavy!"

"You didn't seem to mind me on top of you last night," Rin teased kissing her forehead. "So you can stand it for a bit. Now talk."

"You are so stupid..." Izumo replied blushing looking away from him.

"Yeah I know," he poked her cheek. "Start talking or else I'm going to to fall asleep on top of you."

She glared up into his blue eyes until an annoyed sigh escaped her lips. "I just...I got mad."

"How is that anything new? Owowowow joking! Joking!"

Her hand had shot out so fast he hadn't even seen it until he felt her pulling on his ear. She gave it one more yank before huffing.

"I got mad because one of my superiors heard I was dating and living with you," Izumo wrapped her arms around his neck, pouting a bit. "And he didn't quite like that."

Rin couldn't help but laugh a little. "Okay, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything until he called you an unholy freak of nature," she looked away from him seeing that soft look pop up into his eyes. He didn't voice it but she knew he was thanking her with the way he kissed her cheek. "And even then it was just yelling...Mike and Uke were the ones who really did the thing."

"Whoa that is a new one," Rin's eyebrows shot up in surprise at that. "What the hell did he say to piss those two off...especially Uke."

"...He...called me a word _you_ would get pissed at," Izumo sighed shaking her head. "But it's done and over with. The reason why I was late was because I was getting lectured to about keeping them under control. Its done and over with so don't worry about it."

The tamer's shoulders relax as she felt as if a weight had been lifted. She sort of hated that feeling since it came so easily after talking. Didn't help Rin always got that stupid smug look on his face when she actually talked about her day so yeah...she wasn't too fond of it.

"Please don't tell me I have to get my pants on because someone called you what I think they called you," his eyes narrowed as he looked off to the side with his body tensing. Rin was ready to jump and run off to kick some ass if he had too. Calling him names was fine, but anyone else he cared for that was a whole other story.

"I told you it's taken care of stupid!" Izumo hissed, pulling on his cheek. He didn't even wince but his attention was back on her. "Trust me if you saw what those two foxes did you would be very happy."

"...Really?" he asked once she let go of his cheek. "Because if you're not sure..."

"I am sure," Izumo smiled softly at him letting her eyes soften. "You don't have to defend my honor or some crap like that. I did just fine on my own with Mike and Uke backing me up."

"Alright...if you say so..."

Before he could say another word, she pressed her lips against his which he returned. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he slipped his tongue between her lips, deepening their kiss with little resistance from her. A warmth grew inside of his chest as he shifted above her to get more comfortable. He moaned lightly against her mouth as he felt her drag her nails down his back. Izumo was the one to break the kiss, moving her mouth away from his to get a breath of fresh air in.

"I have tomorrow off," she told him, nearly breathless "Sort of obvious after everything right?"

"Yeah...I think I have tomorrow off too," he pushed himself up on his knees, pulling his shirt off before tossing it into the dark room.

"What do you mean you have tomorrow off?" she snorted as she pushed herself up on her elbows, eyes scanning his chest with a smirk. "I thought you were working with your brother."

He cupped her face as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm taking a sick day then," Rin leaned down kissing her lips a bit more forceful than before.

The kiss was returned briefly before Izumo turned her head away. The half-demon grunted in response deciding to go for her neck instead. She gasped a bit, her nails digging into his shoulders in response to his attention.

"He's going to be pissed then..."

"I don't care. You had a bad day so I want to make you feel better. Yukio will understand," he nuzzled the nape of her neck as his hands traveled down her sides before pushing her tank up a bit to expose her stomach.

"Is that so?" Izumo hummed in pleasure, feeling his warm hand move across her stomach. "Ah well I'll help you take half of the yelling."

Rin laughed. "Just half?"

"I may love you but I can only stand half of your brother's bitching," she crossed her arms over her chest for a moment closing her eyes.

"Just half it is then," Rin replied running a hand through her hair. "I love you too."

Izumo peaked an eye open, before pulling him down for a kiss fast enough so he wouldn't notice her blush. He always got that stupid smug look on his face when he noticed it, and she did not want to see it tonight.

She would rather have him focus on other things at the moment, silently glad that he had made her talk. It really did make her feel better no matter how stubborn she was about it at times.

* * *

I wrote this one-shot up for Rin appreciation week over on tumblr. I just thought I would post it up on here for fun, so I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
